Heaven's Light
by TheUltimateMexican
Summary: "I cringe as I see the title of the movie fade onto the screen, the huge letters taking up almost the whole screen. God, how I despise this movie. "


I cringe as I see the title of the movie fade onto the screen, the huge letters taking up almost the whole screen. I looked at Mexico with a disapproving look, but she just glared at me, settling down beside me on the couch and practically burying herself onto my side.

I'm not so sure HOW exactly I got myself wrapped into this situation or why I wasn't even protesting. All I know is that now I am being forced to watch my absolutely most hated movie of all time. It's stupid, it's weird, it's depressing... And it describes my situation all too well...

The Hunchback of Notredame.

God, how I despise this movie. The sentimental atmosphere makes my heart do uncomfortable flips in my chest, and the all-too-real situations make me relive all those years of agony I experienced (And still do) with the other countries. All the feelings were there. The hatred towards me because I am "different". The uneasiness on their faces whenever I talk to them. The fear...

Oh god, the _**fear**_.

I felt a sharp punch of sorrow as I looked into the TV screen, the scene where the villain is explaining to the hunchback that he is the only man in the world whom he can trust, and that nobody would ever accept him for who he was playing on the screen.

Of course, I know the villain is lying, but I still can't help but feel a strange connection with the hunchback. He's always seen as a monster for his physical appearance and nobody ever gives him a chance to prove that he really has good intentions. Just like me.

The scene changes to the gypsy girl, Esmeralda, and her gut-wrenching song, and by now I'm squirming under Mexico's hold.

I can't watch this anymore. It's too real. It brings too many unwanted emotions. I can't do bear it any longer.

And then, it's the hunchback's turn to sing. He tells about the gypsy and how he wishes she actually cares for him. How he feels outcast for his hideous face, and how he feels undeserving of "heaven's light".

Heaven's light...?

I jump suddenly as I feel two cold hands cupping my cheeks, Mexico's hands, forcing me to look at her as she gently caresses my tear-streaked face. When had I started to cry?

She looks at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers, her beautiful long, dark-brown hair framing her face. She had a soft smile on her face, and the TV, being the only light in the room, made her features look soft and gentle.

She looked like an angel.

"Why are you crying, Russia?" She asked in a whispering voice.

I didn't know how to respond. I wanted to tell her how I didn't want to see the movie anymore. All the painful feelings it brought. The songs, the agony.

The _**understanding**_.

"I... He's just like me," I finally said. It was all I could think of to say...

She shook her head and leaned in, the few centimeters of space between us coming down to nothing as her lips brushed mine slowly and delicately.

I widen my eyes in surprise as she pulls away, the smile still adorning her face.

"You're right. You are both the same," she said softly. "You're both talented, smart men that can overcome any situation. You are both strong and trustworthy and never give in without a fight. You're both shunned by the world because they see your differences, but never take the time to see the striking similarities."

I looked away from her, ashamed and embarrassed, but she wasn't done yet. She straddled my hips and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning in to whisper softly in my ear.

"Ivan," she said, kissing my cheek. "You are the most beautiful, kindhearted being in the whole galaxy, but not everyone has the eyes to see that. They are blind to your abilities, and that makes them weak. They hate because they are weak, but you forgive because you are far stronger than any of them."

She pulled back and took my trembling hands in hers. She leaned in and kissed me before moving up to my eyes to kiss my tears away. It was so unbelievably cheesy, and so very ironic, but it felt so right that I didn't bother to say anything.

She pulled back and smiled at me, kissing the tip of my nose before rubbing it with hers, making an awkward eskimo kiss that made me feel a little giddy.

I looked into her eyes and she stared back lovingly.

"Suddenly an angel smiled at me and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. I dare to dream that she might even care for me as I ring these bells tonight." I sing softly, barely audible.

She smiles tenderly as he kisses me once more, pouring all her feelings into that one touch of the lips before finishing the song for me.

"My cold tower seems so bright. I guess it must be heaven's light."

* * *

So Yeah, I hope you liked this story.  
Review, I'd really appreciated. Also let me know if I made a horrible grammar mistake or something so I can fix it, thank you!


End file.
